


Fix-her Upper

by kchenoweths



Category: Bellzel, Kristen Bell - Fandom, idina menzel - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Public Sex, i dont know, strap on, uuhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kchenoweths/pseuds/kchenoweths
Summary: Idina and Kristen have some fun after work.
Relationships: Idina Menzel/Kristen Bell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Fix-her Upper

Idina and Kristen undeniably had chemistry. Out of the whole of the Frozen cast, they were the closest pair… suspiciously close, even. When the rest of the cast would head out after work, they’d always find some excuse to stay behind, and when the others would tease Idina would simply come up with some hilarious quip and it would be laughed off.

“They must have some idea,” Kristen sighed as the others left them alone for the fourth night in a row. “We should go with them tomorrow, just to keep anyone from starting rumours?”.

“I don’t wanna,” Idina grinned as she pulled the shorter woman in by her waist. Kristen whined but Idina silenced her with a small kiss and reassured her “it’s all okay. And besides, this is way too fun to miss out on.”

Kristen hummed, the mischievous smile that Idina knew all too well playing on her lips. “So… what should we do now, daddy?”.

Idina’s gaze darkened and she slipped her hands down to feel Kristen’s ass. “Whatever I say,” she answered, squeezing her hard and leaning in for another kiss. This time it lasted long enough to become heated, and hands began roaming over bodies covered with way too many clothes.

“I-I need you,” Kristen panted against Idina’s mouth as she managed to tug her jumper over her head, flinging it somewhere neither of them cared to look. Taking great pleasure in how desperate Kristen already seemed, Idina began tearing open her shirt buttons. Before long, all of Kristen’s garments apart from her underwear were strewn carelessly across the studio.

“You’re wearing too much,” she told Idina and went to undress her, but Idina pulled away and simply began undressing herself. She loved to watch the way Kristen would stare as she stripped down to her underwear. The younger woman stepped forward and rested her hand on Idina’s toned stomach, smiling “I don’t know how you manage to look this good, daddy. And you know I love when you wear boxers… it suits you.”

Idina raised her eyebrows suddenly and told her “wait, I have a surprise. Close your eyes and don’t open them till I say.”

She went to her bag and dug out a large strap on, which she attached to herself as silently as possible, not wanting to give herself away. “You can look now,” she instructed lowly once she was ready, and Kristen’s expression when she saw the toy was priceless. “Idina… you brought that to work?” she whispered in disbelief, and Idina smirked “mhm. Now pull down your panties and bend over the table for me.”

Kristen looked around one last time to check no one was around before doing as she was told. Taking the toy in her hand, Idina looked her over and mumbled “you look perfect like this. I’ve been imagining it all day, you know, you bent over here waiting to be fucked.”

“You have?” Kristen pushed her ass back, showing herself off, and Idina stepped forward.  
“Of course. It’s been quite distracting.” She slipped the toy inside Kristen and smirked “wet already?”

“Uh huh,” Kristen nodded and gripped onto the edge of the table as Idina pushed all the way inside of her. Satisfied, Idina took a moment to admire her, tracing her fingers up her back and brushing her hair aside for her.

“You look beautiful,” she said quietly, and Kristen smiled. Idina slowly drew back, then slammed back into her, eliciting a groan from the youngest woman. She smirked and repeated the action a few times, eventually building a rhythm.

Kristen moaned loudly, and Idina bent down to cover her mouth with her hand, “someone’s gonna hear you!”. She took the hand away to rest it on her back, but the other one soon slid into Kristen’s hair, where she gripped on tight.

Idina was fucking her co-star quickly now, and Kristen struggled to hold back whines and moans. It was as if Idina knew her better than she knew herself. She hit every right spot, building her up just perfectly.

Soon, Kristen panted “Idina, I’m gonna come.”

“Mhm? You’re gonna come in that tight pussy for me?”

“Yeah… please let me come, daddy.”

Idina slipped a hand down to Kristen’s clit and began rubbing there quickly, and Kristen felt like her legs could give way beneath her. Before long, she was whimpering and shaking through her orgasm, and Idina slowed down, guiding her through.

Kristen collapsed on the table panting whilst Idina slowly withdrew the toy from her. She leaned down to kiss her cheek, and smiled “that was amazing. Same time tomorrow?”.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed, as always, please comment any feedback or requests and follow me on twitter @LlKELlGHTNING (new @!)


End file.
